If I Was Your Vampire
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire and in high school after 163 years... Even worse, his hunger and -wishfully- hidden blood-lust is coming back to strike him hard in the rear... Rated M, for Mature. Lemon, SasuNaru, later OccSasu. Language, Blood, Alcohol, Etc...
1. Piece 1

Uchiha Sasuke's Journal

_1868. October 23rd, I was born anew. It was the 18th year of my life. I was engaged to a woman I can no longer remember, and running a trading business with my brother. We were visiting London at the time, I had met an odd man cloaked in black, resembling the man in the "Jack the Ripper" cases. The moment I got a decent look at his slicked back silver hair and red eyes... I felt as though Hell released itself within my body, starting with my bloody wrist..._

_That night, that man ended my life, Itachi and I ended everyone else's. That was my first bite into Hell, and it wouldn't be my last._

_Only then did I realize, creature I am that they would call a "vampire"..._

**Piece 1**

_1880; May 27th_

_Life couldn't kill me more like this. Pathetic rats bustling in their niggling human ways. They probably aren't sentient, my brother is going to take one of them away, for good. Oh well; why should it disquiet me? They're just humans; there is no true use for them. They are just a waste of flesh. Hn, I suppose it is a bit odd I judge them that way; for, twelve years ago I was a human... Then again it is that reason I thank the gentleman who took away my humanity._

_I love this new life._

The pointless wandering began to annoy me, Itachi and I weren't onto anything important. He just wanted to go out and decided to drag me with him. "Are we hunting?"

"No." My elder brother said as his dark charcoal eyes stayed locked on the path before him.

"What are we doing then?" I asked, annoyed still. My brother has become rather queer with immortality

"We need fresh air."

"You realize, we'll die in the light, right?"

…

"I doubt that." Itachi said after a few minutes in silence.

"You want to test this?" I growled, there was no way I wanted to die. I could live forever.

"Yes I do." Itachi continued to walk and drag me behind him.

"Then test by yourself, I don't want to die."

"Then use an umbrella." … Was my brother's aggravating response.

"Remind me to kill you."

…

…

…

The sun rose, and we stood there, and I clutched the umbrella Itachi handed me tighter and closed my eyes. I waited to burn, explode, die, whatever. But, nothing happened. Besides our eyes glowing red and odd tattoos growing around our right eyes.

"Your umbrella did nothing Sasuke." I threw the umbrella at him then.

"Leave me alone."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, more to go~! :)**


	2. Piece 2

**Piece 2**

_1910; July 7th_

_Ah, gluttony, a sin I very easily give into. Along with greed and wrath._

_Oh, what a wicked creature I have become. Stealing another man's life to sustain my own. I kill anyone, anytime, anywhere. I am quite the vile being. No wonder my brother doesn't let me fend for myself, he is afraid of a massacre. I tend to get very violent for no apparent reason. I get, one could say, violently happy. One drop of blood and I rage on in a frenzy. It seems almost seductive, lustrous, and thrilling. It's oh so thrilling to watch all that blood pour out. _

_My "evil" obsession sickens my beloved brother. And the poor thing doesn't want to leave me be. Instead, he dresses me in a strait-jacket and locks me in the cellar. I wear a muzzle as well... as though I am some deranged dog. How degrading... I am only allowed up to the house and dressed normally when Itachi is home and feeds me. Only then can I write. Write to dwell in the high of my sins. All my bloody sins. Very... bloody._

So hungry, oh-so hungry, oh-so very hungry... and Itachi caring too much to not caring at all. I tried to free myself, but the material Sasori made for my confinement was rather... Strong. Too strong. But what do you expect from a vampire who uses other vampire's bodies to make whatever he pleases? From dolls and puppets, to clothing and furnishings. Sasori was a twisted fellow. But, I suppose my blood-lust was worse.

"It-a-chi~"

No response.

"It-a-chi~" I cooed louder. I knew he could hear me, he was ignoring me though. The last time I fooled him into freeing me and I went on a rampage in the town. Killing thirty men, women, and children. What could I say? I was hungry.

The door to the cellar opened. Itachi's light footfalls echoed. "I got you something. Kisame said it helps to calm the cravings." And he threw it before me. A half-dead rat.

"I'm not eating that."

"I'm not going to satisfy your high-tastes and blood-lust anymore." He had said sternly. "You can either eat rats, or nothing."

"Monster." I sneered as I scooted until the chains that held me snared tightly on my ankles and shoulders. "I think it needs to be a little closer... And I may need my mouth."

Itachi took off the muzzle and held the rat before me, its small chest, rising and falling slowly.

I sneered once more and took a bite, the taste wasn't terrible, but, human was much more satisfying.

I really hated eating rats.

* * *

**Sorry these "Pieces" are going to short, the real action will start soon. I promise, or this Sasuke can eat me...O.O**


	3. Piece 3

**Piece 3**

_1940; October 30th_

_What the hell is wrong with people now a days! They are all stupid! Idiotic! They speak in such a vulgar way. Where has class and high-standing gone? Is there no more chivalry? Also, what the hell are names like Tray, Cherry, Billy, Sunny, Joe, and Gunner? What happen to proper names America!? Last time my brother and I visited, you had such elegant names like Vincent, Edward, Rosalyn, Carlyle, Alice, Abraham, and Victoria. What on earth is going on!?_

I adjusted the terrible vest I was wearing over my white dress shirt. My brother had locked me away for thirty years. A year for every person I killed during my rampage in 1910. In those thirty years, so much had changed. Cars, people, government, and then those two wars. World War 1, which Itachi served in, leaving me alone with Kisame. Then, World War 2. All over, I heard of Nazi's, Adolf Hitler, Germany, and the rest of that area.

Itachi wanted to serve. He apparently didn't get enough back in 1914.

"We should." He said distantly.

"I rather not, this is the human's quarrel. I don't want to get into it."

"But, we would be a great advantage. Their bullets can't hurt us. And we don't breathe, so there are no worries for toxic gases. We travel fast enough to run across water, so reporting information would benefit them so much more." Itachi tried to reason with whatever moral he thought I had left.

"No."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi, this is THEIR war."

"OUR planet."

"And what if they find out about us?"

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Itachi asked calmly.

"The world is evolving, back in the 1800's they had no clue on how to fly so high into the air. And now, you have bomber planes. Cars could barely travel 35 mph, now you have tanks and cars that can drive at 95mph. Itachi, time is advancing and soon, they will know how to track vampires and know how to kill us!"

Itachi stopped, he knew I had a valid point and valid reason. If we continued to use our superficial abilities, it would be a matter of time until some man discovered us.

"We may have to hide."

And I thought I didn't have functioning entrails. But at that moment, I swore that cold heart of mine stopped.

* * *

**We are getting close, really. Please comment and review, I forget to remind you lovely lambs, I own nothing to do with Naruto beside little Minato for an off story that is kinda entwined in this. I will explain more when he really comes in.**


	4. Piece 4

**Piece 4**

_1950; September 9th_

_If I don't go on a killing spree soon, then you can dress me in gold and white and call me Jesus. I would have to be a saint or out of my right mind to not want to kill every human; at the least. Not a single one has a brain. They are smoking some disgusting and distasteful shit. I've caught on to their horrible language usage, too. Itachi or somebody please put me out of my suffering._

The rank smell of skunk flowed through the apartment we were renting. This shit is what they called "weed". It made my head spin and my senses go wild. I could see my field of vision narrow every time I smelled it.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked me softly. His eyes were glowing and the tattoo around them growing. I could see the dark red -almost black- blood veins in his eyes converging. A contact high. It was disgusting. He and I both dread our neighbors. They were called "hippies".

"Frank Sinatra released a new song didn't he?" Itachi had asked me. Frank Sinatra was the only music I ever did listen too... Besides the Ink Spots.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Vocal cord hemorrhage."

"Oh, poor human." Things were already awkward lately between the two of us.

"Well~..."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"No, I'm hungry."

"Why?"

…

"Where's the phone?"

"Why?"

"Can a vampire be affected by marijuana?"

…

…

"Kakuzu."

"Yes, Itachi, it is me." The stitched vampire answered.

"Can vampires be affected by herbs such as marijuana?"

"Are you saying you and Sasuke are intoxicated?"

"We feel odd and Sasuke has the munchies."

"I never knew a vampire could get stoned."

…

"Well, isn't that, weird?" I said and walked to our fridge. "Damn it! Itachi! I'm hungry!"

…

A lack of blood causes us to be affected in more humanly ways.

* * *

**More to come, and here is where things will get a but short, sorry.**


	5. Piece 5

**Piece 5**

_1960; Fuck me sideways…_

_I'm losing it… That's it get me a vampire psychologist I need one now! People are so hectic and moody. One moment they are calm and understandable, next they are yelling about something... It seems the only happy ones are the hippies._

_Itachi is enjoying my drama. I'm going to leave someday... Hold on! I don't want to be stuck in this world all by myself! Ugh, tell me; anybody, can us vampires commit suicide? If so, tell me, I would love to know._

* * *

**Bare with me, little lambs. And please, comment, review, favorite. This is going to be long one**


	6. Piece 6

**Piece 6**

_1970; Headache Of The Millennium_

_My head is going to explode, and nobody cares. What the fuck is wrong with everybody? Are mummies and werewolves really that big? Really, someone tell me before I start tearing off some heads! Itachi is the only person I can have a decent conversation with. He no longer has to lock me inside, now I willingly stay inside. I don't want to go out there to all the drugs, alcohol, sex offenders, and other weirdo's! Why did all my friends have to die off?_

_This really sucks, I hate being all alone. Oh and now, I am finally craving a mate…but the really weird thing is, I am looking at men._

* * *

**Only a few more, comment, review, favorite, please, love me!**

**Not to worry, lol, being odd, I've got this all in my head. So~, all I need to do is type it all out. 3 love to all my RP friends that give me these epic idea's. And 3 for the songs that inspire me.**


	7. Piece 7

**Piece 7**

_1980; Oh Okay~…_

_I'm sort of okay with this era of shit faces and dick wads. The "Era of the Rebels" and "Rock" music. Although everyone is walking around like freaks and God knows what else. It's still getting more bearable for me. After one hundred years as a vampire and I haven't fit in to any of the passing trends, eras, etc... Itachi says as soon as I fully adapt to an era I can go to school. Oh how "fun", Itachi you bastard, don't do that to me! Ugh, I hate him some days, he can be such an ass!_

* * *

**"My Life" is coming soon, please enjoy some of my other stories, and depending on popularity will tempt me to rewrite them too. Comment**

**Review.**

**PM me**

**Favorite**

**Whatever, I just hope you liked it and will stay my loyal fans.**


	8. Piece 8

**Piece 8**

_1990; It's Getting Better! Oh My Fucking God!_

_The music now, actually isn't so bad. The people are getting better. I think society just got some brain cells back. The drugs are illegal; although there are still dumb asses who still do the shit. The invention called "computers" is so addicting, damn it. Though they have been around before now, I just got to use one... I've been sheltered... The era of technology is evil. It sucked me into its evil ways._

_I was a virgin up until this year damn it. I thought this boy named Suigetsu would make a suitable mate... Until I realized he just liked me for my face and committed suicide not too much later..._

_The kids I encountered a while ago called me "emo". They say it's because I look like I would like pain, dress in a lot of black, like guys, and that it is also because I am a very "dull" person. I am only dull because I found no joy nor pleasure in talking to them. _

_Well, life is steadily getting better, but some countries economies are going to shit. But hell why do I care, I am Japanese, I live in one of the greatest countries!_

* * *

**Boom! Baby~!, No more "Pieces", next is "My Life" Where the REAL fun begins. I hope you enjoyed Sasuke and Itachi's little antics in discovering thing about themselves as vampires.**

**Sasuke: "Why did I get high in the 50's?"**

**Me: "It was you and Aniki."**

**Itachi: "Can vampires get high?"**

**Me: "In my logic, yes Aniki. Actually, I believe their high would be more potent than a humans. Since you both have enhanced senses and your brains still work, you can still get high. Mainly I set it to where if you don't drink blood, you suffer more humanly things. As a vampire with a regular diet, you will not need to breathe."**

**Itachi: "Then how do we get high?"**

**Me: "As a side effect to not drinking blood, your own blood (or what you have) and body need another way to get oxygen. Thus, without blood, you need to breathe. "**

**Sasuke: "But blood is our food source."**

**Me: "Blood carries oxygen from the heart to the lungs and to the rest of the body. So, the longer you vamps go without drinking blood, the more you need to make up with breathing, eating normal food, drinking water and getting weaker."**

**Sasuke: "Why did we abstain?" **

**Me: "You two had to hide after 1940 because Itachi thought he blew your cover."**

**Sasuke: "Idiot."**

**Me: "Don't be mean to Aniki."**

**Sasuke: "Why are you calling MY brother 'big brother'?"**

**Me: "I am your long lost sister, Sasu~."**

**Sasuke: O.O "Ita~?"**

**Itachi: "I support her."**

**Sasuke: O.o... "Please, comment and fave, whateve'. Even leave Q's about the past events and she will answer them in things like this. **

**Me: "Yup, my lovey asked me why Itachi and Sasuke got high if they are vampires who don't need to breathe. Sasuke will also be explaining a lot of this in later chapters. The pieces are his old journal that he lets Naruto read. "**

**Naruto: "YAY! I get to read Sasu-chan's diary!"**

**Sasuke: "I don't have a diary! AND WHY ARE YOU ADDING "CHAN"?! I AM NOT A GIRL AND AM SEME IN THIS!"**

**Naruto: "Tears told me too."**

**Sasuke:" Tears..." Glares.**

**Me: "Bye, dearies~!" **


	9. My Life

**My Life**

_2013; School, Oh Fuck._

_In September Itachi is thinking about school. Why? I am happy this way, but he said it would probably help me find a mate. He also said I am already well adapted to the era; I told him to fuck off. But I guess he is right, I act like a modern day teenager… I'd just rather not go… but he says I either go to school as a Senior or move out. So it looks like I am going to school._

_Oh and then he decided to give me some rules to follow so no one suspects I'm a vampire. Yeah, uh huh. I doubt the rules are even needed. The stories of vampires are almost long forgotten. The super strength they will accuse to be steroids. The ultimate speed, they will assume to be your shoes. The supernatural abilities they will accuse as a trick or a "gift". Then, the exceeding intelligence they just say is being smart. I mean come on! I have the intelligence far beyond that of a normal man! Oh well, school here goes nothing._

_If I get thrown in jail for murder, all I am going to say is, "It was worth it; because buddy, I got all eternity."_

…

It's not that I hate the guy, like what he thinks. I actually love him it's just the damn scent makes me want to kill him. I'd rather see him live, see him have a full life. I don't want to punish him with my fate. He is too innocent; his eyes show nothing but a good soul and pure heart. I don't want to take that away, damn it!

Uzumaki, Naruto is a freshmen at Konoha High, while I am a senior. Well, I guess that doesn't even compare to the fact I'm one hundred and sixty-three years older than him!

I'm a pedophile!

No! I'm one of those weirdo's!

Speak of the devil and he may come. Here comes Naruto.

Why me, why is my fate the hellish one. I wonder is this how Itachi felt about Deidara before he turned him and made him his mate?

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, dobe." I harshly spatted at him. He flinched away and turned the opposite direction walking to his next class.

I am sort of glad we have all different classes, but then again, I'd rather be at his side all times. I hate being mean to him, I want to show him the gentle side of me. Not the monster I am supposed to hide. I really want Naruto, but I don't know what to do. If I ask Itachi he'll laugh at me for my weakness. Damn asshole.

In all reality, my thoughts keep contradicting themselves. "Push him away!", or " No! Keep him close!"

It can be so bothersome.

I can get so lost in him though, it's dangerous.

I look into his eyes and I am swept away in longing and confusion. Inner turmoil and self loathing. I want to nuzzle his blonde hair, soothe his fragile limbs, and caress his sun-kissed and lively skin.

…

"Why not?"

"Not you again." I look up to the fence to see my companion. A black Turkish Angora, his eyes a strange luminous teal... I remember meeting him as another vampire in Liverpool... His special ability was body jumping into whatever body he desired. He became careless one day and lost his vampire body, and now has to jump between animals. His spirit still possessing immortality.

"Forgive me, love. But, I wanted to see you again." His voice is a smooth as I remember, and his British accent still lustrous. He and I hunted after many people together and would attend balls in the 1890's so we could pick and seduce an easy meal.

"Why are you following me today?"

"It's simple really, love. You look lonely, so I thought I would accompany you and listen to your new issue."

"Damen, you are making me feel worse."

"Forgive m-"

"Filthy feline!" A husky woman screeched as she left her yard with a broom in hand.

"Shit." Damen said as he jumped into my arms. "Please cover for me."

"Is that your cat?!" She asked as she pointed a chubby finger at me.

"Yes, sorry, I live close by, so Edgar likes to travel around. No matter where we move too, he always does this. We'll try to keep him inside, sorry ma'am." I smile. Her eyes haze as a mist invisible to the human eye surrounds her. "Please forgive me for my restless little kitty."

She nods and steps away. I will the mind control to take her into her kitchen and continue cleaning, which she mindlessly consents too.

"Thanks, love."

"Damen Edgar Ravenwood, you owe me."

"I can body jump that blonde you like so much and we can have some fun." He says and winks at me.

I dropped Damen in disgust. "Sorry, dear friend, but seeing as you have been a cat for ninety years, you don't appeal to me anymore."

"Heart breaking."

"Get over it." I said as I looked to the sidewalk again.

"So, how is the concealer working for the mark?"

"Good enough to last the day." I replied as Damen hopped onto the fence and then my shoulder. "You think Itachi is going to let you into the house?"

"Why wouldn't he? He and I haven't chatted for years."

"There's a difference between how you are now and what you were one hundred years ago."

"Such as?" Damen asked harshly.

"You shed." I deadpanned, my friend looked slightly offended, but, I didn't really care. I had my sunny blonde in my eyes... Like every day of MY life lately...


	10. Six Feet Deep

**New Chappy my lovelies~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Six Feet Deep**

"Good morning, Sasuke." Naruto chimed as he walked up to me. I once again glared.

"Vanish." I said and looked away. There I go again, damn it! Naruto didn't flinch this time, I wonder why...

"Not today." Naruto surprisingly said boldly.

"Why?"

"You have to say happy birthday to me." Naruto chimed. That's right, it is October 10th.

"No."

"Why?! You bastard." Yes I am.

"Formalities are for friends, not for you and I," I said flatly. Naruto puckered his lips in an adorable pout. I wonder how those lips would taste... Especially with a drop of blo-!

Shit.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded as I stood and ran.

I'm thinking about his blood.

Blood.

Just like 1910.

Why again? I can't do it to him. I can't!

"Smells good doesn't he?"

I froze. Another... Vampire?

I looked around and saw no one, I would find him easy if using my powers at day-time didn't out me at risk.

…

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

"Everything all right Uchiha?" Might Gai asked, the P.E. Teacher was too concerned for people.

"Fine." I said and opened my eyes, everything around me lost color and became transparent. Aura's stood in the place of people... Look for red, red is bad, red is vampire.

I found him.

He is a student named "Dosu", I recognized his scent, but I can't place it... Why?

He walks to my "light"; Naruto, who shines like the sun. So beautiful.

"Hey loser." I hear him say and shove Naruto.

!

I knew him from the voice, he was a child I killed in 1910. I remember him coming at me with an ax calling me a murderer. What I can't remember the place where I slaughtered those people... But it must have been close, or he's following me.

It had to be that, hence he was there, pestering me, pestering Naruto...

…

Naruto flinched away and ran... I'm gonna kill Dosu once and for all. I have to before he can cause trouble.

I calm myself and everything returns to normal. I stepped out and walked to Dosu. "Back off." I whispered and continued to leave the cafeteria. I headed to class to wait out the rest of my day... What was Dosu going to start?

…

The last -overly loud- bell rang and I left that place and began, distantly, following Naruto. Using a shadow tracker, otherwise an odd black spot that can either follow or attach to my target.

It followed Naruto into the more populated area of Konoha and through the heavy market where he was buying produce. Where was...

Dosu came from and alley way after Naruto began walking again and dragged him in. Naruto kicked a bit before disappearing in the shadows. I made my move and scaled the wall next to me. The rough brick made nice leverage for me to climb with.

I ran across and jumped off the ledge and to the building next to the alley. I looked over to see Dosu with a knife at Naruto's neck.

"Let me go!" Naruto growled.

"So, tell me. You like running around with such a lustrous smell? Your like a bitch in heat." He ran the knife down, "You like messing with a vampire?"

"V-v-vampire?" Naruto squeaked out.

I silently jumped down into the shadows and circled them a bit, I saw an opening and tackled Dosu. I used my foot to slightly push the shocked and frozen Naruto against the wall.

Dosu hissed and swiped at my face, I grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head down onto the pavement. A loud crack resonated around us. A crater was left in the place of his head and his skull broken. He grabbed me by my hair and threw my to the far wall. I landed against it and pushed off , attacking again. I dug my fingers into his eyes and pushed until they popped. He jumped away, screamed in pain, then tried to come back after me. I waited until he was at arms length before jabbing my hand through his chest and ripping his heart out.

It pulsed slowly, as all our hearts do. He dropped to the ground gasping for life, until he crystallized and shattered into black and red diamonds.

I devoured the slowly pulsing organ and walked out of the shadows and to Naruto. I covered my face with the hood of my jacket and grabbed his hand. I ran us out of the alley and onto the busy street where we still ran. His hand was so warm, so soft. If we weren't in the state we are then, I would have taken the time to caress every inch of him.

"Va-"

"Shhh." We slowed to a walk when we got to the residential area.

"But!"

"I know."

"S-Sasuke?"

I nodded.

"But, you hate me."

"No, I never said that."

"Then why?"

"I care."

Naruto nodded then froze. "You killed him, didn't you?"

I stopped, I knew the concealer got ruined thanks to Dosu. I turned to Naruto and took out my contacts.

He gasped, my mark was glowing and shifting and my eyes were red with thirst and thrill.

"Y-you're a va-vampire too?"

"Yes."

He stepped back and was ready to run, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me.

"I won't hurt you, not ever, I swear to you."

"But, you are..."

"I know, I'm a monster and like many others, it wasn't by choice. I regret it now. But, listen to me, Naruto, I care about you." Naruto stood there, in my arms, trembling. I could feel his heart accelerating. "Will you let me walk you home?" I said softly in his ear.

He nodded and I let go of him, then walked beside him... "When were you turned?"

"1868."

He breathed in deep. "Do you drink human blood?"

"Yes, I have too."

He shuddered. " Coffin?"

"Bullshit, but they make a nice accessory in the house."

He laughed and turned to smile at me, "Were you trying on that one?"

"Not really, it's the truth. That's all I can speak."

"Huh?"

"My curse."

"Curse?" Naruto asked oddly.

"Every vampire has gifts and curses. My gift is taking powers and making them mine. My curse is eternal honesty."

"That's not that bad."

"I can't lie." I said dully.

"That's a good thing."

"Not when your life depends on you living a lie."

"Oh." Naruto said wide eyed.

…

We walked in silence to Naruto's door step. I'm glad I got him to calm some, I just wish I could figure a way to make him forget. "Good night, and I hope you will be better after tonight."

"Are there more?" He asked almost scared to be home. Why can't I steel him away?

"No one other than my brother and I," I said calmly, "I'll keep a look out for others who are unfamiliar and hostile."

"How many are there?"

"A few thousand."

"Your brother?"

"Refuses to drink on anything other than his lover."

"His lover?"

"Yes, Deidara is human for now."

"Human for now?" Naruto asked in that odd tone again.

" Itachi is scared of turning him."

"Wait, him?"

"Yes."

Naruto shifted, "So your brother is gay?"

"Yes"... What is he getting at?

"Are you?" Naruto shifted to the other side, blushing, and looking up at me... Fuck.

"I-uh..." I stuttered... I never stutter, but this was so weird. "Um..." I looked away. "Yeah."

Naruto giggled and opened his door. "Are you able to come in uninvited?"

I disappeared from his sight and appeared in his house, behind him. I leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Yes, I can."

Naruto jumped... If he was a vampire, he would have probably been on the moon... "Holy shit~! Man, don't do that. I thought I was going to die." He said and turned to face me. He blushed when he bumped up against me.

I stepped back and let him enter.

"Iruka-"

"Doesn't get home until 8, I know."

"Do you stalk me?" He asked, once again, in that odd tone.

"I only slightly did the first day I met you."

"Creep." He said deadpanned.

My eye twitched slightly, "Thanks~" I said sarcastically.

"Well~." He smiled.

"I must be going."

"What?"

"I should go," I said quickly. His scent was circling in my head, and I was getting hungry.

"Why?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Oh."

I ran passed him and vanished out the door. It was getting to be too much, too soon.

…

"Are you alright?"

"Not really, Itachi." I said as my brother ran beside me.

"You look distressed." He said kindly, I could see from how mellow his eyes were, he just fed from Deidara.

"I'm confused." I said and stopped, he would smell Naruto on me now. Along with Dosu.

"You didn't did you?"

"No, I killed a vampire trying to harm a human."

"Since when have you cared for humans so much?"

I never told him of Naruto, and I might as well. "A human boy holds my fancy."

"Oh!" Itachi said surprised, "My my, my brother loves a human boy?"

"Yes, he is the other-"

"Wonderful scent."

"Yes." I said looking down.

My brother grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips. This was how we shared power. I would kill, and he would kiss me to share the abilities of the vampire heart I ate.

"Directing sound waves through his pores?"

"Yes."

"How interesting." Itachi said and looked to me, "So, about 'Naruto'?"

He can also read my most recent thoughts that way. "I want him."

"To eat or love?"

"That I am confused about."

"You don't know if you can love him and not end up eating him, and you don't know if you can eat him because you believe you love him?" Itachi can be so annoying.

"Yeah." I looked to my feet again. Like I said, Itachi can be really annoying.

"You need to decide for yourself on what you are going to do. I can't advise you on this. It has to be your own choice." And sometimes, Itachi is just the perfect brother.

"Thanks." I said, we made it home to the Victorian house Sasori had found us a few hundred years ago.

"Sasu-chan!" Deidara said and ran up to hug me.

"Hello, meat-sack." I said and pried him off me.

"Listen here, Uchiha-brat, hm." He said and jutted his finger at me. "You listen to mommy-dear."

"You are too young to be my mother." I said lamely.

"Any ways, Deidara, Hidan is Sasuke's mommy-dear." Itachi smiled. "By the way, he is coming here within the week."

"Super~" I said dully remembering the man who turned me. It may be nice to see him though.

"Sasuke, Itachi left you your dinner in the basement, be sure to clean up well."

"Rats?"

"Nope, a woman."

"Oh," I groaned out, men and children are more tasty considering they don't have all those hormones.

"Enjoy~" Deidara sang out and hugged onto my brother with a smile. Dear god, they are going to do IT again.

I rolled my eyes and walked down to the basement where a woman from the news sat. She was a murderer. Even killed her own kids. Lovely Itachi.

"Please, let me go."

I looked dully at her as a mist surrounded her, her breathing calmed and her eyes closed. I walked over and held her head in my hands, then bit hard. The blood was warm, tasteless, and polluted with drugs. Though the toxins would burn to nothing in my gut, it was still annoying to have the heavy head and blurry vision, even if it was temporal.

I laid her down, her body drained and limp. Her brown hair sprawled on the floor like a dark web. Hidan would be coming soon, I hope he doesn't decide to pay homage to Jashim here.

* * *

**I hope you loved this chapter, I worked very hard on this. Chapter 3 is coming soon, thinking of a title too. **

**Sasuke: "You better work harder, people like long stories."**

**Me: "Fool!"**

**Itachi: "Not everyone foolish little brother."**

**Sasuke: "Fuck you guys." Sits in emo corner. "Then they are lame."**

**Me: "Only to you, deary~!"**

**Sasuke: O.o "Hell no"**

**Itachi: "Oh Hell yes."**

**Sasuke: Shakes head, "You all have problems."**

**Me: "MONSTER!"**

**Sasuke: "I know you like them."**

**Itachi: "I think she wants another."**

**Sasuke: "No, she already had two."**

**Me: :( "But I loves them."**

**Sasuke: "Too bad."**

**Deidara: "Here you are sweety, hm." Gives me a Monster.**

**Me: "YAY!**

**Deidara: "Will you work harder, hm?"**

**Me: "Yes Mommy."**

**Deidara: "Aren't you cute, hm~! And so artistic!"**

**Me: "Mommy~!"=)**

**Deidara: "Later~!" Pulls me under his arm.**

**Me: "Hm?"**

**Itachi: " Where are you going?"**

**Deidara: "Away with my girly, hm"**

**Me: "Bye-bi~!"**


	11. In Flames

**Chapter 3 In Flames**

I looked around me, it was only midnight, I was sitting on the roof and looking at the stars with a guitar in hand. My shadow tracker on Naruto's back still giving me a good reading... So bored. The main crummy thing about immortality. The many nights you spend wide awake wondering what to do besides eating people. There ARE some who party like humans and purposely neglect themselves so they can get high and "have fun"... sicko's.

I strummed the cords again, a dark tune rang out. I played it again, bouncing from things like E Minor and A Minor, not really a song, but something different to play. I closed my eyes and continued. I just let my fingers drift to different notes and played. Something dark, but... loving. It came with my images of Naruto from earlier. How he blushed, how he looked at me, and how I wished I could show him all my love.

I played more, considering the possibility of ACTUALLY writing a song.

I supposed something actually did touch my slow dead heart.

I continued to play the dark notes and twist, drawl and do whatever with them. Maybe I could, just for him. I smiled, what he is doing to me, might actually be a good thing.

The clouds above me rolled, and cracked. It was going to rain. A beam of fluorescent light illuminated the sky above me. I looked to my hands, playing again, thinking of works, any kind.

The rain pelted me fast, drenching my clothes, but never really bothering, I kept playing and thinking. I wouldn't let him know until I knew he was mine. But, to prepare could never be a sin.

My eyes opened wide as something clicked, I jumped off my spot on the roof and onto the balcony to my room. Deidara would be sleeping in my brother's arms, so neither would bother me. The night was mine.

I laid my guitar on my "bed", it fit as a disguise for my being.

I sat on a black iron chair, under the sheltered part of my balcony with a pen and paper writing to my hearts content. I would write, find something wrong, toss it, and start again. Over and over, once I was done, I had seen the sun rising, It really was magnificent. I guessed I really liked whatever it was Naruto was doing to me.

…

I walked into school to see Naruto looking for me. Once he saw me, he approached.

"So~" He began, "Last night really did happen?"

"Yes." If only I had the ability to say 'No'.

"You really won't eat me?"

"I don't want to." I said softly.

"Why?"

"I care." I said calmly.

"Hey! Naruto, you actually talking to Mr. Lector?"

"Kiba, be nice." Naruto scolded the dog-like boy. I never cared much for the mutt. He commonly refers to me as "Hannibal", "Hannibal the Cannibal", and "Mr. Lector". All references from works of Thomas Harris and the cannibal psyche patient/ex shrink.

I'm not a cannibal I am a vampire.

"Psh, whateve' Naruto, let's go." Kiba said and urged Naruto away and to their classes.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at me considerately.

"Go ahead." I smiled and watched Kiba drag him away. I was actively trying to NOT wish to drive railroad nails through the dog's head.

I turned and went to class, this day promised to be as boring as any other day.

…

The last, once again too loud, bell rang and I walked to the gates of the school. I looked to the road, but didn't see Naruto as usual.

"Sasuke!"

I looked back to see his beautiful blonde hair bouncing as he approached.

"Good afternoon, Naruto."

"Hi, Sasuke."

"May I walk you home?" I asked and bowed slightly.

Naruto flustered and looked away, "I would prefer it if you did."

"Hm?" I looked up and straightened. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I..." He stared at his feet. "I feel safer."

I nodded and we started walking.

"So, Sasuke, um, what else is there about you... Well, as a..."

"Vampire?" I inquired and turned towards him.

"Yeah." Naruto said tossing a glance at me.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What happens if you don't drink blood?" Naruto asked as he stepped over some sidewalk graffiti.

"We grow weak and can be effected by more humanly things." I said, I choked back some laughter at the thought. The 50's and 60's really was an interesting time for Itachi and I.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"We abstained in the 50's and found some interesting neighbors in Brooklyn. If you really want to learn things like that, you can read my journal from over the years."

"You recorded everything?"

"I had nothing better to do, so writing and music were the last things that made me feel like a normal being."

"You play?"

"Guitar." I said. That song I wrote still itching on me. I really couldn't wait to play for him.

"Cool." Naruto smiled. "So, could I come over some time?"

"Huh?"

"I want to come over, meet Itachi and Deidara. You know." He smiled at me... That was something I never even considered... But, should I really take him home to meet my brother and his lover?

"Give me some time to think about that." I said looking to the sky.

"Okay." Naruto smiled and we continued to his house.

"Oi, love, I need you." A familiar British accent rang... fuck.

"WHAT THE?" Naruto exclaimed and looked to Damen.

"Uh! Meow..."

I slammed my palm to my face, exasperated and annoyed, Naruto was going to get more of a taste of how much of my life really is a freak show.

"Naruto, meet Damen, my friend who is a talking cat." Naruto waved to Damen.

"How can a cat talk?"

"I was once a vampire, blondie." Damen said low.

"Damen!" He shrugged down. "Naruto, he was ONCE a vampire who had the gift of body-jumping. But one day he got careless and lost his original body and has been stuck as an immortal cat ever since."

"...O-Okay?"

"He has been my friend since 1896."

"Wow, old farts."

Damen and I both casted a light-hearted glare. "Really?" We scoffed in unison.

"What?" Naruto blurted out, "I am only pointing out a fact."

"Uh huh." I sounded and looked to Damen.

"So, is this the lovely human you are-" I grabbed Damen and dropped-kicked him into the next neighborhood.

"KITTY!" Naruto cried out.

"He's fine." I deadpanned.

"That's animal abuse." Naruto scrutinized.

"He isn't a normal animal." I defended.

"Poor kitty." Naruto looked down.

"No worries love, I am well." Damen said limping back and twisting his spine for it to set back in place.

Naruto cringed at the sound of bones cracking back together, but smiled at Damen. "Hello, pretty kitty."

Damen purred. "Thanks love."

"Can I take you home?" I felt my chest tighten. He was edgy with me? And yet, perfectly fine with the cat? Fuck you, Damen.

"Sure, love." Damen purred and jumped into Naruto's arms.

"So, what is your curse?"

"I don't have one any more my dear, since I lost my body, I don't live as a vampire any more." Which was true, Damen for now on is a cat that can jump bodies at will.

"So, do you still have your gift?"

"Yes I do, love." Damen cooed. "And without a cost."

"Cost?"

"Payment, to be exact." I added, "Most vampires do have these abilities, and we learned there are gifts, curses, and payments or homage."

"Homage?" Naruto asked curiously.

"To pay in honor or respect too. Also used as the word payment when referring to idols or a higher power, love." Damen informed. Props to Damen for being a four-legged, furry, walking dictionary.

"So, what is your payment, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at me oddly.

"I rather not say." I said and looked down.

"Damen?" Naruto inquired.

"Love, if he doesn't want to say, I won't say." Thanks for being a loyal friend Damen.

"Okay..." Naruto murmured and looked down.

"I should go." I said quickly.

"Again?" Naruto whined.

"We're at your door." I motioned to the modest brown house we stood before.

"I know but-"

"Naruto, I need too."

"But, love, we didn't even talk!" Damen interjected.

"Another time, otherwise you know where to find me." I said and vanished.

…

I sat on the railing of the balcony with my guitar in hand. I was practicing the song, singing in my head but playing aloud. Deidara was at my computer desk listening. He always enjoyed hearing me play.

"I like, hm." He smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "So, are you still confused about this boy?"

"Yeah," I admitted and let him walk over to pull my head to his chest in a loving hug.

"You'll figure it out. You may be older than me, but you act like a normal teenage boy, hm." I smiled at Deidara. Sure, words are easy to say, but to have him teat me and see me as a person was satisfying. I never felt like a monster around him.

"Again, I love the song, hm." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"But, I would also love to hear you sing the words, hm." He said and nudged me.

"Some day. But he has to be the first."

"Okay, okay, hm, I get it, hm." Deidara said, beginning to leave. "Seems as though Hidan will be here by tomorrow." Thank goodness for cell phones.

"Okay."

"I don't suggest letting him meet Naruto until you decide what to do with him, hm," Deidara advised and left. He had a good reason to say so, Hidan almost killed him when they first met. Maybe it would be safer to wait.

…

"My prince!" The silver haired THING yelled as he ran to hug me...

What really makes this day terrible is, I'm still at school... It's lunch, he and Itachi are both here... And even worse is... Everyone, (+ Naruto) is staring...

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" He chimed and squeezed me tight. "You haven't changed a day."

"I can't." I murmured quietly to his chest.

"You even act the same as always, Mr. Grumpy-pants."

"I'll kill you in your sleep." I growled quietly.

"And you haven't even grown an inch."

"I'm a V.A.M.P.I.R.E I can't." I whispered.

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" He chimed, ever since he and Sasori (AKA Daddy) got together he has been like this.

"Let me go." I said, annoyed.

"No." He said and squeezed me tightly. Well, if any of you could hear the cracking in my body over his annoying and ranting voice, that was my bones breaking. Mind you all, it did hurt, a lot.

"Un-hand me."

"No!" Hidan (AKA Mommy) chirped. "I'll never, ever, ever, ever, let you go again, my prince."

"I disown you." I growled low.

"Harsh!" He cried and released me.

"Can you two goons leave, you are creeping everyone out." I hissed out. I don't like a lot of attention, hence, I spent those few years pushing away the nosy humans... And Itachi just HAD to drive up in a 2010 Boss Mustang with Hidan... Both dressed in classy suits too... So, one could figure my distress at two fairly handsome men (vampires) dressed in suits and pulling up in a nice car can do... For those who can't put two and two together, that particular situation brings angsty bastard who likes to be alone, a lot of attention... Too much attention.

…

Sasori looked around our home, "You haven't done a damn thing."

"Nope." Itachi said calmly.

These monstrosities have been here for three days now, and won't leave. I want to talk to Itachi about bringing Naruto over... But, it seems to be out of the question.

"So my prince, what is on your mind."

"You don't need to know." I murmured.

"It's Naruto."

"Itachi, shut up!" I growled, damn annoying brother... I glared, he really could get on my nerves, and fast too.

"Who is Naruto?"

"A human?"

"Itachi, who is Naruto?" Hidan demanded.

"Fuck!... He's Sasuke's possible mate." Poor Itachi and his curse to obey any order given to him.

"Ah~!, I see, so when do I get to meet him?"

"Never." I frowned, I really didn't want Hidan meeting Naruto at all.

"Can't be too bad." My "mommy" whined.

"Hell no, Hidan."

"Please." He begged.

"Hello no."

"Why not?" Not you too Sasori, I used to think you were cool.

"You'll all eat him." I said plainly.

"How about we spare, then?" Hidan suggested. "If I win, he comes over Thursday for dinner." He smiled.

"And if I win, you never consider seeing him ever again."

"Okay!" Hidan smiled, "But, we fight tomorrow. I want to give you time to prepare for fighting your elder."

"Hope you have you new cane ready for yourself tomorrow." I snorted, "You'll be needing it to haul your ass back home."

…

I walked through the forest by the mountains surrounding Konoha. I was pissed. Really pissed... Flames were spouting out everywhere. Devouring the grass and destroying the trees in my fit of rage. How DARE he even consider having the RIGHT to even SEE Naruto. I should have killed him when Itachi and I ran away from him in 1888. I should have damn it! And now he has returned to ruin my life again.

Calling him "Mommy" is a show so he stays "cool" with me. But damn it if he isn't annoying.

…

Black flames were every where, by the time my head got back together. "SHIT!"

"Sasuke!"

I turned and to my horror Naruto was running to me with Damen beside him. "The fuck are you doing here?!"

I looked up too late a burning branch dropped down and hit Naruto. The flames, MY flames, were burning him.

I pulled water from the plant-life around me and pushed it to the fire growing on Naruto's shoulder. He held it after the fire was gone and looked at me terrified. I froze.

He terrified of me...

I hurt him.

Naruto turned to run, Damen standing where he was. He took one glance at me and ran after Naruto.

The flames around me crashed down on me, my clothes, my shoes, it was burning.

I was burning, but it was nothing in comparison to the possibility my life was going down in flames only I could see.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed and love this lovely little story. I also want to acknowledge an awesome band called "Ghost Town", check them out on YouTube they are fantastic if you like a mix of scream/techno/rock. Their song "In Flames" inspired this chapter.**

**"Don't make me, don't make me go down like this in flames~!"**

**So awesome.**

**Sasuke: "Yes, they are pretty cool."**

**Itachi: "Eh"**

**Me and Sasuke: "Shut up Aniki."**

**Itachi: O.O**

**Me: "Good boy."**

**Sasuke: "I know, I was that couldn't deny/disobey and order thing was true."**

**Me: LOL "Kinky~."**

**Sasuke: O/O "Tears! No!"**

**Me: " Uh huh."**

**Itachi: "What happened between you and Deidara?"**

**Me: "We chilled."**

**Sasuke: "Cool." Wraps an arm around me. "We should go to a concert."**

**Me: Smiles "Name it, I'll look, we'll go." ;)**

**Sasuke: "No wonder all your friends practically worship you." **

**Me: "Why do you say that?"**

**Sasuke: "Think about it. They give you whatever you want, they let you snag their shit, and you can pretty much do anything to them and they forgive you."**

**Me: "One, I got awesome-sauce friends who support me. Two, I support and help the best I can. Three, I give them their stuff back, or hold onto it until they say I can keep it." :) "And four, my friends a very chill people who have some thick skin, words are nothing."**

**Sasuke: "You call your lover 'pathetic' and tell them to 'shut up' after they say 'I love you'."**

**Me: "It's how I say 'I love you, too.' Only with more flavor."**

**Sasuke: "Psycho."**

**Me: "Review, favorite, follow, read, or I'll do terrible things to Sasuke."**

**Sasuke: "You already burned a Ninja with FIRE nature."**

**Me and Itachi: "Later~!"**


	12. A Vampire's Dream

**Chapter 4 A Vampire's Dream**

I was to restless, at school, Naruto kept his distance from me, not even speaking to me. I sat at the cafeteria, hoping he would come and talk to me, looking over occasionally but receiving nothing. Can't he tell I never wanted to hurt him? I crossed my arms and shoved my plate away.

"I notice you are always alone." A monotone voice said to me.

I looked to see a human boy, PALER than me with black hair and eyes as well. "Who are you?"

"Sai, and you are Sasuke Uchiha."

"So~?"

"I know someone that would like to talk to you." He said and closed his eyes in an annoying fake smile.

"Whatever, buzz off." I said and looked back to the table.

"That's not very nice." Sai cooed.

Like I cared.

…

The bell rang once more, I will never like this obnoxious device.

I looked back to see Naruto walking up to me, I smiled apologetically and made my way to him.

"Sasuke." He said sadly, still holding the shoulder that got burned.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was angry at... Well, I guess you can say my undead family."

"Huh?"

"The man who turned me and his lover are here... And they were annoying me. I didn't think you would be out there."

"Oh~," He looked down more, staring to his feet. Was something else wrong now? "Damen and I saw the smoke and got worried, so we came running."

"I see, and... Naruto. What else is wrong?"

"Young man, can you come with me?" I looked up and saw and older man standing behind me. He had dark tanned skin, dark hair, and bandages all over... How did he sneak up o me? He is only human.

"May I ask for what reason?" I said and turned away from Naruto who began to walk away.

"Uzumaki, you did the right thing." He said and grabbed me, leaning down to my ear. "Don't make a scene vampire."

My eyes wet wide, Naruto ratted me out... He... Betrayed me. Pain engulfed me then, I felt everything get cold. I finally realize what makes humans want to cry.

I hung me head down and let him drag me away. He threw me into the back of a van where the boy names Sai was. "Hello, Sasuke Uchiha, why don't you help us find everyone else?"

…

Bright blonde eyes smiled at me, sweet and happy. I held him close, he laughed lightly and snuggled to me chest. It was delightful. His body warmth was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and smiled.

We were home, my home, "Naruto." I whispered softly in his soft hair as we landed on my bed. I loomed over him. He was looking up at me, and I was looking at him. He was blushing and looked slightly nervous.

"I-..."

"I know." He smiled at me for the understanding. I leaned down and kissed him. I adjusted my left leg and rubbed the growing member between his legs. I shuddered. This would be the best thing I ever got from this mundane immortal life.

"I love you." I confessed before it all faded into darkness.

Was I dreaming?

I opened my eyes, I would see a haze everywhere around me, somewhat blue-ish.

"So, tell us, where is your coven?" The older man asked.

"Don't be difficult." Sai added.

I looked around... I was right, humans would one day learn vampires are real and learn to hunt us. Weapons of all sorts were hanging on these walls, plated clothing, goggles and other articles graced tables and whatever. "Vampire hunters?"

"Yes we are."

"You attacked a poor innocent boy, and from everything else we learned about you, 'Devil Prince' you killed a LOT of people."

Devil Prince... The name of a martyr, my name from the world.

"In 1868, you murdered your own family. 1888, you slaughtered and entire village in India. 1890, you went to a ball in Louisiana and killed 500 people." It was like hearing the crimes of a man on death-row being read out. "Do we need to continue?"

"I've killed thousands." I said plainly.

"We know, Devil Prince." Sai said.

"May I know the name of the other?" I asked, life empty from my voice.

"Danzou." He said gruffly. "I've been trying to track you down for a long time, Devil Prince. Or should I also acknowledge you as Demon Reaper?"

"The earlier is from the people, the later is from other vampires."

"You killed them too so you could become one of the most powerful vampires. Since we do believe you fancy eating other vampire hearts."

How degrading, the human I come to obsess over is the one who betrays me... And possibly kills me.

"He saw you using your powers and you almost hurt him."

"I never meant to." I said blankly. "And by the way, he's seen me kill another vampire."

That odd mist got thicker and my eyes began to droop, last thing I heard was, "Looks like we will really need to pull him in and 'take care' of him too."

They were going to kill Naruto.

…

"Is your price self-mutilation?" I looked up to see Sai straddling me, my long-sleeved shirt gone and his soft and warm fingers grazing my wrists.

"Yes."

"How odd, most vampires don't bleed, but from the looks of your cuts, you do."

"I never understood it myself."

"Your heart beats too."

"So?"

"Others don't."

"I know I'm flawed, shut up."

Sai leaned down on me, his partially gloved hands on my chest and lips and inch from mine. "So handsome, too bad you are a vampire." He said and ran his hand over my chest, the tips of his finger grazing my nipples. I bit back any noise. "Even though he gave you to us on a gold platter, your highness, we need to kill him too so he won't talk."

"Traitors deserve to die." I said dully and looked to the side, I lifted my hips and twisted, tossing Sai to the floor. "Stay off me."

"You curse is honesty isn't it?"

Fuck.

"Do you love him?"

"..." I chose not to reply.

"So, even if we made you watch him die, you still wouldn't tell us were the others are?"

I bit my lip.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Damn it.

"Do you and your brother live together?"

"I'm bored of this, if you want to kill me, kill me."

"Not yet, pretty-boy." Danzou walked in.

"His majesty won't tell me anything grandfather." Sai lamely complained.

"Well, isn't that a shame, maybe, he will." Danzou stepped next to Sai as another man brought in Naruto.

"Let me go, asshole!" He yelled at the masked man dragging him in. He looked up at me and froze. They cuffed him to the wall beside me and left.

"Traitor." I growled and turned my head away from him.

No wonder I couldn't read him last night, I forgot to attach a shadow tracker.

"You cut?" He said after some silence.

"It's my payment."

"Every time you eat a heart?"

"No, every time I use any power that isn't originally mine."

"OH!" He said astonished.

"Just shut up, hearing you speak is like nails on a chalk board." I growled low.

Naruto looked to his feet. "I get it, he murmured, "I fucked up, I was scared. I wanted to pretend everything you told me the other day was a lie. All I knew from yesterday was unnatural flames burned me, and I saw you with bright red eyes looking angry and glaring at me."

!

"I wasn't glaring at you." I said, my anger seemed to start melting away.

"Then... Why were you angry?" He asked softly.

"My creator came by and wanted to meet you."

"And that made you mad?"

"Not quite, you see, when he first met Deidara five years ago, he almost killed him as a sacrifice to his 'God' Jashim... And so, I was afraid of him hurting you and told him he couldn't see you. He then suggested a challenge between him and I, a sparing match. If I won, he would never see you. If he won, I had to bring you over while he was still there. Our fight was supposed to be tonight to see what will happen."

"Oh... So, you..."

"Got mad, walked off and started turning my rage on anything in the forest."

"And I came."

"Yes, you got burned by a fallen branch that was still kindling, I put it out panicked but, I suppose you couldn't tell..."

"Well,... Now looking back, I remember your eyes widening... But I couldn't tell if you were more angry or scared." Naruto said as I looked over.

"Idiot."

"Hey!" Naruto whined, he moved his wrists and flinched. "So, are we just gonna die here?"

"I was planning to alone, it would have been a release, but seeing as you are here and all this happened because you were an idiot, I would say, not." I jerked my feet up and the straps on them snapped effortlessly. I pulled them high over my head and broke the shackles on my hands that held me to the table. I stood and dusted myself off.

"Really that easy for you too run away?" Naruto asked unamused.

"Yeah, these humans are half-wits." I said and shrugged. I smiled and walked over to Naruto. "The only thing that effected me was a gas they used to actually make me sleep. That was interesting."

"If you could escape so easily why didn't you do so earlier?"

"Didn't feel like it." I said and broke the restraints on Naruto.

"You ass." He pouted, "No, you BASTARD!"

I laughed and walked to the table with clothes and put on the plated long-sleeve shirt.

"That looks sexy, makes you kinda look like a special op's or a sexy and sleek spy." Naruto smiled.

I laughed at him, "Really, I look sexy?" I asked as I adjusted the high-neck of the shirt. The chest and shoulder padding were good for bullets, but had no chance at standing up against a vampire's claws.

"Shut it," Naruto smiled, "So, how do we get out of here?"

I walked over and picked up Naruto bridal style. "This way." I vanished with him and set him down on the ground, gently.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Naruto hollered as he stood and looked to me. "And... what about them?"

"I planted blood bombs using shadow trackers."

"Blood bombs?" Naruto asked, I lifted my wrists.

He gasped as he saw the blood dripping. "That's horrible."

"It doesn't hurt and scars never stay, but it is the only ability I don't have to repetitively cut after. I have to cut and morph the blood." I held up my hand and snapped. The building began exploding in various areas and then engulfed in flames. "Assholes." I said, took Naruto and left. "I'll just forfeit."

"Huh?"

"I'll let Hidan and everyone meet you, but you have to do something in return."

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking up to me, he will never know how good he looks in my arms.

"Pose as my lover and stay at my side while we are there." Naruto blushed furiously, his entire face red.

"Um..." He buried his head against my chest.

"Answer me."

"Okay."

Maybe my life was becoming the dream I had been hoping would come true... A lover to spend my days with...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**It took something thinking on getting this down.. I wanted something dramatic to test Sasuke's feeling towards his beloved "Goldie Locks". LOL :)**

**So, yeah, next chapter, "Freak Show" is coming soon. **

**Sasuke: "That title concerns me."**

**Me: "Welcome to the Family!"**

**Sasuke: "Nice A7X reference."**

**Me: "IKR!?"**

**Naruto: "Why was I so stupid?"**

**Sasuke: "'WAS'? You're stupid all the time." **

**Naruto: "Sasuke, don't make me do terrible things to you."**

**Sasuke: "Like what?!"**

**Naruto: Winks at me and lifts a black bag in front of Sasuke. "Take a guess."**

**Sasuke: Blushes like mad "Oh god NO!" Runs away**

**Me: "Go hit that Naru-sama!"**

**Naruto: "You got it!" Runs after Sasuke. "I'm gonna get you!"**

**Sasuke: "Never!"**

**Me: "Wrong Sasu-chan, he is seme in the next story."**

**Sasuke: "WHAT?!"**

**Itachi: "Poor Sasuke." Looks after Sasuke and Naruto. "Use the 'glove' before you make love!"**

**Sasuke: "This isn't 'love' this is RAPE!"**

**Naruto: "It's not rape if you say 'surprise'!"**

**O.O And yes, I am making another Naruto story, but it is NaruSasu, it's called, "You Kill Me Every Time".**

**Naruto and Sasuke have been friends the most of the life, and Naruto is leaving for college. Sasuke has unspoken feelings for him. So, on Naruto's last day home, they go to a club and some... stuff happen. NaruSasu, KakaIru, KakaSasu, KibaSasu, NejiSasu, NaruSaku (shortly).**


	13. Freak Show

**Chapter 5 Freak Show**

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed looking around. "This is where you live?"

"Yup." I sighed and walked him to the door, Damen following us, I really feared the idea of him being here, but... What else could I do?

I opened the door where Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori were waiting impatiently.

"Everyone," I started as we entered. " This is Naruto."

Naruto smiled and waved. "Hi, I'm happy to meet all of you." He chimed, still clinging on to the end of my striped long-sleeve shirt.

"Nice of you to come." Itachi smiled and walked up to us. He took Naruto's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

My eye twitched.

Hidan bounced up and started to make a move over to Naruto and I until, faster than I can believe, Deidara shot up and took Naruto in his arms. I must say, Deidara, I am very impressed.

"No worries, Naru-Chan~! I won't let these scary old men eat you, hm." He squealed and started twirling Naruto around in a deadly hug.

"Sas-uke!" Naruto choked out, "Save me!"

I quickly snatched Naruto out of Deidara's arms before he knew what happened and held MY blonde close... Though, he isn't quite mine yet...

Hidan smirked and walked over with Sasori. "So, you are Naruto."

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said and held on tighter. God damn, he really was cute.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Hidan chimed and TOOK him from my arms.

"AAGH~!" Naruto let out and looked at Hidan terrified. I might just kill "Mommy-dear".

"Hidan~." I cooed darkly, the room was silent.

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"Give. Him. Back." I growled, my hands clenched tight enough that I was bleeding and the blood that escaped my body began to swirl around me in rather threatening manner.

Hidan's eyes were wide, I could tell this scared him, he never understood my nickname of the "Devil Prince".

"Okay." He whispered and set Naruto down. Naruto walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, he shuddered as some of my body touched him.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"You need anger management."

"Hn."

"Oh no." Deidara said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Hidan piped in unison.

"Sasu-chan has reduced himself to Uchiha-speak, hm."

"Uchiha-speak?" Naruto, Hidan, and Sasori questioned.

"When you get nothing more than a monotonous syllable as a response to everything, hm."

"Hn." I hummed when they all, besides Itachi, looked at me.

"How long can this last?" Sasori asked.

"Sometimes a few months, hm." Deidara informed.

"MONTHS?!" Naruto exclaimed. I believed all our vampire ears should have bleed then.

"He won't do it now." Itachi smirked.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You are here." My brother said plainly.

Thanks for reminding me, Itachi. "Naruto, can I show you around?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Naruto blushed and nodded. I took him upstairs, seeing as he already saw the first floor. The basement could wait until he decided he wanted to be a vampire.

"So, thinking about the other day. You said you can't lie... Does my voice really sound THAT bad?"

"Oh, the nails on chalk board thing... I was mad and spoke out of anger, it wasn't a lie, at the time, I just didn't want to hear you." I informed, I did feel bad for saying it...

"Oh, okay." Naruto smiled as I released him. "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to hide out in my room so I can make sure Hidan doesn't do anything." I told him.

"I see." Naruto nodded, "For how long?"

"Until you have to go home." I deadpanned.

He nodded and I opened the door to my room. Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked around. Starting at the almost black wood floor to the aged white walls with silhouette black lotus's, lilies, and other floral designs. "Did you paint these?"

"I painted all my walls and portraits."

"Wow~!" His eyes traced the black trimming on the walls and windows to the portraits. Silhouetted people, city scapes and other structures with colored backgrounds. "Everything is so beautiful." He walked over and sat on my black and off-white bed. "But kinda monochromatic."

"I like it that way, there is color though."

"Hardly, all the furnishings are black with that odd white, the only colors are the hanging paintings and the pictures on your computer desk."

"Is that a problem?" I asked looking around, I liked my room, the walls and ceilings were painted in silhouette floral designs and there were colored paintings every where you looked. It was simple and intricate but very nice.

"I like it though."

I smiled and sat on my bed beside him.

"Is this your guitar?" He said looking over to the black Les Paul Gibson guitar.

"Yeah, you want to hear something?" I asked, I think I should play it for him.

"YEAH!" Hook, line, and sinker, he was going to be mine.

I grabbed the guitar, plugged it into the amp and began to play.

"I can't wait forever

For you to be

In my arms.

Bring me from the dark

And back from the dead.

Then bring me home.

I'll love you 'till the dawn

Adore you 'till morning.

And hold you 'till I die

(Then We'll)

We'll fall back

On feathery wings.

In our world

Of black and White.

Let's make them stop

Make it all

Stop spinning.

I'll dip the memories

In silver and gold.

Your beauty

Eternally preserved.

We'll fall back

On feathery wings.

In our world

Of black and White.

In my mind

Thoughts of you

Let me be

Human

Once again

So let's make the best

Of the time we've got

Who knows what will happen next

Tell me what you want.

Because I'll crush the stars

If that'll bring you home to me.

Give you my heart

To keep you at my side.

(And then we)

We'll fall back

On feathery wings.

In our world

Of black and White.

Fall back

On feathery wings.

In our world

Of

Black and White."

I stopped playing and Naruto stood there, blushing and smiling. I could hear Deidara's breathing outside my room and knew the others were right outside.

"Wow, you are amazing." Naruto smiled at me. "When did you learn to play?"

"1943."

"Right, really old." I perked my brow at that.

"Really?" I asked, setting down the guitar and moving closer to him.

"Uh~." He looked away. "So, about that really cool song, who's it for?"

"Some one who has become rather important to me."

"Oh, cool." Naruto smiled, please tell me he is catching on.

"Yeah, I wanted you to be the first to hear it." I smiled kindly.

"Sweet. So, when are you gonna play it for them?"

And... I face-palmed.

"Children!" Hidan chimed as he walked in.

Oh~ HELL NO!

"Out! You religious mongrel."

"No." Hidan said as his skin began to turn and black needles started to emerge from his flesh.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto screeched terrified.

Damn you, Hidan! "Get out." I growled and held my ground, my skin transforming to an ashy-purple and my hair growing out and lightening. Wings like a demon's hands emerged from my back. I growled low and lunged after my creator tackling him down the stairwell and to the 2nd floor. The hand railing smashing at each impact on our way down.

"Ingrate!"

"Bastard."

"Brat."

"Asshole!" We cursed back and forth; I actually cursing.

"Why I oughtta!" Hidan growled and came after me, his flesh black besides the odd white to form bone designs. He grabbed a few needles and began to attack. Swinging violently in the attempt to cut me.

I flew up and began to fly out of the house, Hidan trailing me on the ground. We made it to the courtyard, I swooped down at him and he attempted to cut me again, I flew up before he could make contact.

"So, who's hideous form did you steal?" Hidan barked in disgust.

"An agent from Hebi." Hebi, was an organization of vampires out to purge the world of "traitors", "tyrants", and others who got in the way of their "worldly views". They are led by a 2,000 year old vampire named Orochimaru. He gathered other vampires and brainwashed them into his way of thinking.

"How revolting." Hidan sneered.

"Shut the hell up." I growled as we began ripping each other apart again.

Naruto's scream was what stopped us. I looked over to him bawling. It felt like whatever heart I had stopped dead in its tracks and everything in me tightened, like a snake constricting me.

I ran from Hidan and to Naruto. I pulled him to me and started humming the song I wrote for him. His breathing calmed and he slowly started to close his eyes. "Hidan, leave MY Naruto alone." I growled and vanished with Naruto in my arms.

I took Naruto back home, pick-locked the front door, and brought him to his room. I tucked him in his bed, kissed his peacefully sleeping brow. "Good night." I said softly. I walked out locked his front door again and left. "Home" sounded disgustingly unappealing so I would hunt and calm myself. No one needed me ripping Hidan a new one.

The serpent smiled in the shadows. "Looks~ like we found the 'Devil Prince'." He eerily cooed. "Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kimimaru, Kidomaru. You will all go in search of him and bring my beloved student back to me."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." They bowed and vanished.

The silver-haired vampire walked up to his master then. "Lord Orochimaru, are you sure it is wise to pursue Sasuke?"

"I am only taking back what is mine." The snake-like vampire hissed.

* * *

**Me: "I know, I am awful. I made everyone wait sooooo long for the new chapter. 'Just things are going on and getting the vibe to write was kind a hard."**

**Sasuke: "And you need to inform your 'fans' of the OTHER THING."**

**Me: "Oh! Right, I will be moving to Washington soon... Some time after June 11th. So I won't have much time to write then either. Also, where I am moving to has no WIFI so I won't be on as regularly as I used to be."**

**Sasuke: "There you go."**

**Me: "Shut it. Things are difficult right now." paces in my room and stops. "By the way! Dear people who have been so loyal to my stories. Thank you so much! I went through my Yahoo and saw all the alerts and felt so inspired to finish "Freak Show". It was great. 132 notifications! I am so happy. Thank you all."**

**Sasuke: "More followers, faves, and reviews inspire her to write. So please, help lift her spirits and get her to write more."**

**Itachi: "It almost sounded like you were trying to get their help to move her spirit to the after life."**

**Me: "WHAT?! Itachi, you jerk!"**

**Sasuke: Snickers and looks at me. "You just noticed. Now, imagine the fact I used to live with that."**

**Me: "I wouldn't really get it any way, I'm an only child."**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Glares.**

**Me: "What?!"**

**Sasuke: "So you are spoiled."**

**Me: "Not entirely."**

**Itachi: "Uh huh."**

**Me: "I'm getting cut off of everything basically. The only thing I can possibly have is the family business in 15 years."**

**Itachi: "Ouch."**

**Sasuke: "Sucks to be you."**

**Me: "Assholes... Anyway~ people! PLEASE REVIEW! T.T I need it." puppy dog pouts. "Please." Gets smacked by Sasuke. "You ass!"**

**Naruto: "Sasuke you bastard!" Runs over and hugs me."It's o-"**

**Me: "SASUKE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND CRAM TOKYO TOWER UP IT WHILE I'M BEATING THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"**

**Itachi and Naruto: O.O**

**Deidara: "Warning, do not hit Tears in the face, she gets really angry and tries to wipe out the human race."**

**Me: "RAWR!"**

**Naruto: "OH GOD!"**

**Itachi: "Sasuke do something, it's your fault!"**

**Sasuke: "Calm~" Holds hands up defensively and speaks softly. "Calm, I am sorry." Starts walking towards me. "Will your cats Daemyan or Harley Quinn cheer you up?"**

**Me: Calms and smiles. "Yes!" I chime and sit.**

**Sasuke: Goes and grabs my cats. "Easy now. Just relax and write and be happy." **

**Me: "OK!" Smiles and pets my kitties.**


	14. I Want To Freeze Time

**Chapter 6 I Want To Freeze Time**

I went to school and was surprised to see Naruto run up and hug me. "Yes?..." I asked oddly.

He only smiled and reached down for my hand. He clasped it tight in his and walked with me.

"Any occasion I should know about?"

Naruto didn't reply.

"Did you win the lottery?"

No reply...

"You are getting married?"

No reply... Good, that one hurt.

"You're in love with me?"

Naruto leaned up and kissed me on the lips.

I stood there frozen for a few, Naruto waved his hand in my face, blew in my ear, poked my cheek. Anything he tried didn't phase me. I was in awe and idling on the fact not only did he kiss me, but he may have just confirmed he loved me.

"Sasuke, I got what you meant about the song."

I shook my head and smiled. Seems like all my gears were still turning, wow. "Oh, that's good, and?" I said softly, as well as giving him a small smile.

"I'm happy." He smiled and clung to my hand tighter. I loved his warmth and the softness of his skin. I wondered if I could just melt in the feeling.

Can I? Just be swept in the typhoon Naruto is causing within me?

"Sasuke." I looked to him, his blue eyes wide and bright.

"What?"

"Can we go out and do something after school?"

…

Was... Naruto asking me out on a date? ASKING ME?...

…

The mall, the arcade, and the movie. We went to it all. I had snuck home during lunch and grab several hundreds of dollars. Naruto was scared we would get mugged. I didn't care, I had so many years to save up money I never really needed. So, I would spend it on what I pleased now.

We first did some shopping, enjoying each others company and laughing at the obscure things in Spencer's. I bought Itachi and Deidara penis shaped suckers... They would get a kick out of those later...The paint balling was a blast, Naruto beat me at some odd game with racing cars... I had more fun crashing the car than actually driving. I won a lot of tickets at the outdoor batting cage they had at the arcade. The movie and dinner was the last thing. Naruto never finished the movie... Really, he spent the most of it sleeping on my shoulder and drooling... Humans are so lucky... But, hell, he looked so cute...I could do without the drooling though.

We were going home when we hit IT. And, I mean, we literally HIT it. I was driving one of the many cars Itachi and I had, and then... Out of no-where, I hit a vampire with the car. The car flipped three times and landed infront of a tree.

Naruto was breathing heavily and grasping his chest while I was looking dead at HIM. Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's most known henchmen, who happened to smile, wave at me and vanish. SHIT! It was one of Kabuto's games. He would terrorize, hunt, and then retrieve. And this was stage 1, the terror-stage.

"We have to leave." I said and kicked off my door. The car was smoking fiercely and Naruto wasn't moving. " I said we HAVE to leave!" I growled and ripped off his door. I ripped his seat belt, pulled him to me and ran.

…

We made it back to the mansion, my entire being was trembling. Orochimaru was after me again... And now, I have something precious to me. I have Naruto and knowing him and Kabuto, it will be somewhere in THIS terror-stage, that they will kill him.

I grabbed Itachi, dragged him to the basement, and kissed him.

Then proceeded to vigorously wipe my lips.

Itachi's eyes were wide. "They're after you again?!"

"Yes, they sensed the curse. How could I forget!"

"Easy... We... WE have to hide Naruto." Itachi said sternly after gathering his thoughts.

"No, if he stays in one place, they will find him. Look, I am leaving to find HIM."

"You're going to kill him?" Itachi asked lightly, his voice full of concern. He knew of ALL the pain my old teacher caused me. All the confusion and lies back then. How I tried to "Purge" the world of its flaws, AKA: kill everything but me and my master.

"It's time he paid for what he did to me." I growled.

"Then be safe and remember, Naruto IS human. Don't push his limits."

"I won't." I confirmed and walked p the stairs, the smell of blood and death was making me sick.

…

We got another car from my brother. I had his clothes and he had mine, we would mix the trails. It wasn't the greatest solution to getting Naruto and I ahead of Kabuto, but it would work for a few miles. Unlike Itachi and I, Kabuto couldn't phase, nor teleport. My brother and I dumped the clothes in the middle of nowhere and got back to the house.

I was driving Naruto to Iruka's. We came up with a story to help get Naruto away for a couple of weeks. I would tell Iruka that I wanted to check out some colleges, and Naruto wanted to come with me. We would go to a few college events and fairs. Also, we would like Iruka to email or assignments to us, via my email. Which I would give him while Naruto packed.

"Dad always told me to put my future first." Naruto weakly smiled.

I smiled back, just as weak though, neither of us could really be happy...

I pulled up infront of the house and we walked in.

…

The plan went smoothly, Iruka was over-joyed and squeezed ten-years off Naruto's life, going on about how happy he was that Naruto was thinking about his future and he told us he would give us to weeks to work and catch up.

Naruto got his clothes and we left. We were heading for another country, Itachi and I already got our passports a while ago and we just made Naruto a fake one.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"He will either be in England or Japan."

"Wait!"

I slammed on the brakes, both of us hit our heads on the windshield of the 1998 Ford pick-up. "Fuck~, what?"

"I thought we were running away, not going to kill." Naruto said panicked.

"I NEED this." I said darkly. "I have to make him pay."

"Why?!"

I didn't answer. All the things he did to me... I never wanted to think of them again. I wanted to rip him apart and be done with anything to do with that snake. Eat his powers and move on.

The bed of the truck made on odd noise and we both stared at one-another wide eyed. I turned to look and saw no one... "Naruto, do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked looking at me warily as I opened the driver's door.

"I'm checking the luggage." I said and climbed out as Naruto grabbed the wheel and slid into my spot. "Drive." I said and shut the door. I held onto the side, tightly, wind harsh on my face as I held the back edge of the cab and the rails on the top. My feet slowly shimmied over the steps before the bed. I slowly lifted my right leg in and grabbed the edge and dragged myself in before the wind could knock off my balance. I looked around, nothing was there... I looked down. "DAMEN!"

"Ello, love."

I peeled the small black cat off of my leg and opened the window for the back seat and shoved him in. "Fucking cat." I growled and turned around. I looked up to see a black blur coming for the truck, as it got closer, it jumped... It was the shape of a person and smelled of blood and snakes. Hebi...

I looked around the bed of my truck and saw a baseball bat. I picked it up and readied myself. It came closer and closer, then finally, his face was close enough. I pulled the bat as hard as I could and smashed the metal object into the offending, still in mid-air, vampire in the face... He flew back, the wind catching him and sending him off as fast as he came up. I took in a deep breathe and climbed back to the cab. Naruto scooted over and I took the wheel as I slid back in place.

"Damen?" Naruto asked oddly.

"Hi, Love."

…

We stopped at Petsmart and bought a cat carrier. Damen told us he had some friends in England and Japan, so we wouldn't be walking around blind and helpless. So, I decided the cat was worth bringing.

We got to the airport safely and got our flight, the 1 AM to England... We would wait a few more minutes. We sat and I got Naruto some food, Damen stayed beside him to watch. I came back with something called a 'McDouble' and a type of slushy thing... Both smelt funny, like that store did... Salt and grease.

Naruto ate and fell asleep on me, leaned on my arm. A few minutes later the voice over the intercom said our flight was ready to depart. I woke Naruto and we grabbed our things and waited in line. Children were whining, people everywhere were talking, the noise around me felt like I was being swallowed whole. Everything in my eyes was going dark.

…

A bright light flickered above me, but, as I opened my eyes more, I saw it was only candle-light. I looked around, the room was dark and heavy with strange but familiar smells. "Hello?" I called out and stood. "Hello?" I walked, my body felt numb, and cold. I could hear whispering everywhere around me.

Quiet, hushed, and indistinguishable whispering.

I found a door and pulled my hand forward to open it... My hand was coated in blood, my pale flesh no longer visible. I did not feel surprised, rather than that, I was numb. I turned the nob and walked into a candle-lit hallway. Still it was rather dark, and everything was strange, but, everything was familiar. The twisting feeling in my gut, these smells, the noise, and the blood.

Who did the blood belong too? How did I get it on me? When did I kill? Did I kill? Where was I?

All of the questions were hollow and numb. Like myself now.

I walked more, my feet echoing on the hard and familiar floor... Cobblestone. It was cobblestone. "Hello?" My voice called dully.

I don't know how long I walked until I found the light underneath the crack of a door. The whispering was louder, "get out." was what I hear. Over and over. There was also screaming and moans of pain. Cries of "leave me alone." and "No! Please don't no!". It was all familiar and I still felt numb to it all.

I considered knocking, but I chose otherwise, it wasn't likely I would be heard over the apparent horror inside this room.

In the far corner, my very being came to life. My skin burned, my head swelled and my body ached. I couldn't take it, my arms shook in rage. I was seeing red.

Bodies coated the blood covered floor, the smell of rank chemicals was all over.

"Very good, Sasuke, you did very good at killing them all." His yellow eyes mocked me, burned me, and... Molested me. Those eyes burned me, those hungry eyes that lusted for me.

He was before me now, his colorless skin glowing and his obsidian hair shining. I had once adored him... I remember, one could even say, I wanted to give him everything of me that would satisfy him.

He laced his disgusting arms around me and licked my neck with that overly long tongue. I squirmed and tried to free myself, but I couldn't. His arms locked me in place, and he wouldn't release.

Hundreds of eyes were on me, I felt so... disgusting. He would molest me before them all over again... All of those eyes, all those voices... No, it was quiet now... They watched me... They all were watching me. Even Kabuto... He was always there, either watching, molesting me for the show, or just joining in... They both would destroy me, remind me I am nothing... Nothing more than their doll... A numb doll.

That's right, that's how I protected the last bit of my humanity... I would go numb. I would use the first ability I stole, from my very own human family and go numb. Lost in a world of my own making. I would become numb and they would do as they pleased... Why would I care what happened to my body? It was the shell of a human once named Sasuke Uchiha... Now, it was nothing more than a corpse... Like the rest of us... Vampires.

...

* * *

******Info Session!******

***Q's about CH 5* **

**Some said that the fight between Hidan and Sasuke seemed a bit rushed. I'm here to inform you, it was because it wasn't too important. Just a way to show that Hidan easily gets on Sasuke's nerves... And even worse now because Sasuke has Naruto. Anyway, I thank you all for reading, fave's, followers, and comments making me right more. (:**

**Also, Hidan and Sasuke's fight stared because Hidan wouldn't leave Sasuke and Naruto alone... He kept being the annoying dotting parent that one sometimes wishes would go away. Thus, Sasuke got tired of telling him to leave... Plus, it's easy for two hot-heads like them to get into a fight. **

***Possible Q's about CH 6* **

**Alright, and any possible questions about Sasuke getting his 1st ability from his family, he basically got Sharingan from killing everyone, and he and Itachi shared it through their 'oh so brotherly way'. Sasuke ate the hearts of everyone thus, getting Sharingan from each person... Aka, if you see his newest Sharingan in Shippuden, that is basically what it is. :) **

**Also, Kabuto in this is a Sadist and purposely let himself be hit by Sasuke's car as to scare them. And the vampire Sasuke hit with a baseball bat is just a random servant of Kabuto. **

**And about what's going on with Sasuke... Well you are gonna have to wait for Chapter 7~! Mwuhahahaha!**

**Sasuke: Slaps me, "What the fuck is this shit?"**

**Me: "HEY! Be glad, finishing this was the first thing I did this morning!"**

**Sasuke: "Why am I with Orochimaru?!"**

**Me: "Are you?"**

**Sasuke: O.o twitches. "Fucking idiot!"**

**Me: Holds up a box of cherry tomatoes, "Guess I won't be sharing my tomatoes... And I thought you liked these..."**

**Sasuke: Stares at tomatoes and back to me... Looks back at tomatoes. "They are very ripe I bet."**

**Me: Eats one..." Yup, ripe and a little sweet. Nice and juicy too." **

**Sasuke: Stares more intently. "Well..." Watches as I eat another. 'I will not cave to food.'**

**Me: Smiles as I eat another one. 'Oh yes you will!'. "So~, you want one?"**

**Sasuke: Looks away."Nah, I'm fine." Cringes as I eat another one.**

**Me: "You sure?"**

**Sasuke: "DAMN IT! Please?" holds his hands out.**

**Me: "Sure, but, you need to be nicer to me, 'kay?"**

**Sasuke: "'kay."**

**Me: gives Sasuke his own box of tomatoes. "Hit it!"**

**Sasuke: Rolls his eyes as he eats some tomatoes. "Please review, comment, follow, and or favorite. We all appreciate having you read, "If I Was Your Vampire". Thank you."**


End file.
